(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical device.
(ii) Related Art
An optical device has an optical element converting an optical signal into an electrical signal or converting an electrical signal into an optical signal. The optical element is housed in a chassis structuring the optical device. The chassis has a plurality of terminals for inputting an electrical signal from outside or outputting an electrical signal to outside.
There is known an optical device having a structure in which a plurality of terminals are provided on a side wall of a chassis. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-264508 discloses an optical device having a structure in which a control circuit is connected to a print substrate. There is known a method for connecting the optical device and the print substrate with use of a flexible printed circuit board.